Setting Up Some Clowns
by Wolfborn
Summary: So, I hear you want to set up a crew? Well, the clowns are gone but... I think I know a few people you just might want to check out. [All OCs are my work. 4 Parter. Based on the idea of a new crew replacing the clowns. Spoilers for Secret Ending in PD2.]
1. The Wraith

**[Logging In...]**  
**[Accessing Network...]**  
**[Securing Connection...]**  
**[[[****WELCOME TO ****]]]**  
**[Opening: System Link]**  
**[Connecting...]**  
**[Securing Connection...]**  
**[[Connected]]**

**[Contact: UNKNOWN]**  
_**So... I hear your looking for a crew? Well, sorry to say, but the rumors were true. Those clowns, you know the ones, got real famous and fucked up a lot of shit? Yeah, they ain't around anymore. Sure, some of them might be running in the same circles as you, but you ain't gonna see them around any time soon. You're a nobody and those guys don't work for nobodies. Even if you found the ones still in the game, you won't get them on for anything less than the big bucks. I'm talking truck loads of gold, not a little saving bank your gran cashes her cheques in. That's not to say you're out of options though. I've made up a few profiles, some real FBI style shit, of folks I think you'll like. They're not exactly what you'd call... Normal. Professional at least, so there's that. They'll get the job done and, so long as you give them their cut, you'll be golden. Screw them over and I might end up having to arrange your funeral but, hey, that's your problem. Not mine.**_

_**Anyway, go ahead and open that first file I sent you.**_

_**The one marked "batshitcrazy".**_

**[Downloading: "/batshitcrazy/"]**  
**[Download complete: "/batshitcrazy/"]**  
**[Opening file: "/batshitcrazy/"]**

_**You see that guy? Calls himself "Wolf". Yeah, I know, same name as that other guy. It's not him though. This guy is self proclaimed. Sees the name as a title that needs bearing. After the real Wolf left the game, news about it spread through the underworld. It looks like it got back to this dude cos he appeared a month later calling himself the same thing. It stuck... Kinda. See, because it's not the same guy, people started calling him "Pup" instead on account of his lack of reputation. You know, wolf, pup, obvious connection. It pisses him off to no end, but it seems to have stuck. Anyway, this guy's English. Can't say exactly where he was born, apparently he bounced around homes. Foster kid. No criminal record suggests he's either only just gotten into the game or he's damn fucking good at covering shit up. And trust me when I say it's the latter cos... Well, shit, I've seen the CCTV footage of one of his jobs. The cops might have missed a trick, but I know what to look for. I traced a few of the bank notes by their serial numbers. See, after being deposited in a certain bank, these notes were found floating around the black market. The same one you've been using. Lemme tell ya, it wasn't easy finding who'd had these before now, but I followed it all the way back. As you can guess, I found out he'd been the one to introduce them to it. Turns out, he'd robbed the very bank they were supposed to be nice and safe in. And that's how I know he's perfect for your job. Give the details a quick read. I think you'll be surprised.**_

**{Handle: Wolf/Pup}**  
**{Age: Appox. 30-38}**  
**{Criminal Record: N/A}**  
**{Nationality: White British}**  
**{Blood Type: O}**  
**{Status: In Transit}**

_**He's apparently got a split personality too. A Jekyll and Hyde situation, one part nice and the other is a straight up fucking serial killer. Can't say I saw it in the security footage, but still probably best you avoid crossing that line. I'm sending you two more files on him. You should get an image and a video.**_

**[Downloading: "/screenshot1/"]**  
**[Downloading: "/03-04-06/"]**  
**[Download Complete: "/screenshot1/"]**  
**[Download Complete: "/03-04-06/"]**  
**[Opening file: "/screenshot1/"]**

_**Just look at that guy. That's a still from the CCTV. I know you can't see his face, but look at the way he holds himself. His got no enforcement training but he's holding himself like he's ex-army, he's got guards tied up, nobody hurt, this guy has some talent! Issue is, this is an early section of the video. Trust me, doing this heist alone, things went to shit. Weird thing is, it wasn't his fault. Seriously, open the video, you'll see what I mean. Skip ahead to the time mark "00:07:20". He's actually wearing an earpiece. The guy has a handler who fucked the mission up!**_

**[Closing file: "/screenshot1/"]**  
**[Opening file: "/03-04-06/"]**  
**[Buffering...]**  
**[Skip: Enter Time Code: [_:_:_]]**  
**[Skip: Enter Time Code: [00:07:20]]**  
**[Skipping...]**  
**[Playing: 00:07:20-00:15:57]**

"MOTHERFUCKER! You told me there'd be no other patrols in this area!"

"No! NO! Don't act like I fucked up! YOU have eyes on the cameras! NOT ME!"

"NO! I didn't fuck up here! Everything was going according to plan till THE FUCKING SHIFT CHANGE! New guards came in, you said that didn't fucking happen today!"

"No! NO! FUCK YOU! 'Bane', my arsehole! The only fucking Bane you are is the BANE OF MY FUCKING HEIST!"

Yanking out his earpiece, dropping it to the floor and blasting it with a single round from his pistol, he slammed against the wall. This was supposed to be a simple job, no injuries, no firefight, just cash and people pissing themselves. He'd gotten in contact with a handler under the name of 'Bane'. Naive or optimistic, he'd wondered if it was the infamous man he'd heard so much of only under a (slightly) different title. Faking a death wasn't exactly new in the criminal world, so it would be easy to assume he'd done so after giving his old crew a new life. As they discussed business, they'd agreed on a bank in the middle of London. While it would be busy, they'd planned to use the backstreets to escape while the cops were held up in rush hour. Insisting he only needed a driver, Wolf needed only a few hours to suit up. A trench coat with armor underneath, a hockey mask with the lower half sprayed red, couple of pistols, bunch of clips, and a trusty knife was all he needed. He approached the bank, his getaway driver parked out front in an unmarked van, and Bane hacked into the security system to disable the alarm. Mask on, guns out, he fired a couple of shots in the air. When the guards came, he outdrew them, forced them down, tied them up. It was all going well. A few threats to the bank manager about making leather out of his childrens' skin got the vault code. Then it was a matter of running back and forth with the cash, dumping it in the van as he went...

Until a couple of new guards walked in on it all.

He wasn't a stranger to violence. They went down quickly, both a bullet in the head, but it was enough of a distraction for some civilians to escape. He wasn't stupid, he knew they'd be phoning the cops. And after a few minutes of borrowed time, a few more bags being 'acquired' from the bank in said time, the sirens were echoing nearby. He had enough time to snatch another bag. But it wasn't enough to get back to the van. Rushing outside, he could do nothing but dive right back inside as bullets rained down on the pavement. He screamed at the driver to go, to save the loot and he'd just catch up later. To his credit he did, tearing off down the tarmac and taking a few cops with him as he slid into the alley and out of sight. Wolf, however, was stuck inside. And now without any help. Pressing his guns to his brow, he growled in a rage. "Motherfucking cock sucker! It was a fucking timetable, a fucking LIST OF TIMES AND DAYS! How can someone get that fucking wrong!?" He looked to the crowd of people trapped inside with him. As tempting as it was, a meat shield wouldn't work if they flanked him. He looked to his pistols. Glocks, cheap and nasty, but with extended clips incase he met resistance. But grossly under-powered for the fight he had on his hands. "I'm gonna kill him... I'm gonna fucking rip his arse out and force feed him the fucker!" One of the double doors burst open, an officer with his gun raised being the cause, and he reacted violently. Double tap, a bullet from each pistol, in the face. His hostages screamed. He didn't feel a thing. Wood splintered at the doors began to be ripped apart by gunfire. High shots, tearing through the doors and into the back wall, purposely avoiding the hostages. Wolf ducked, releasing a flurry of graphic curses as he did.

"DO ALL OF YOU FUCKING CUNTS BANK HERE OR WAS THERE A DONUT SHOP NEARBY!?" Leaning out, taking a few point shots, he felt a shudder of satisfaction has he saw a red mist erupt from the heads of the unlucky officers he hit. "HOW ABOUT YOU SCOOP THAT UP, SEE IF YOU PRICKS HAVE ANY BRAINS!" The shots were more concentrated now, glancing off the wall he hid behind, the feeling of malice behind each round now unmistakable. He huffed in amusement to himself. "Clearly I hit a sore spot." Swapping sides, he unloaded the remainder of his clips outside, his hit-to-miss ratio far from in his favor. Reloading, pocketing his spent magazines to avoid leaving evidence, he listened to the hail of chaos outside. He considered if the heist was even worth it. The money would be split between the three of them, with the total share being around six hundred and ninety-seven thousand a piece. However, given he'd not had time to collect all the bags, it was probably closer to two hundred thousand. Still big money, but not what could've been. And, glancing to the duffel bag he had on him, if he died it would've only been for about thirty thousand. His life was worth less than a sports car if he died right now. And he could. Or be arrested and be executed for his crimes. It could all go wrong and, to anyone else, it would've seemed that way. But to him, he didn't think about that. Didn't think about jail time or leaving the mortal coil.

No, all he could think about was how very badly he wanted to carve off Bane's face for screwing him over.

So, cocking his guns up, he gave a dark laugh. "I'm not dying till I make that fucking prick pay for this." Stepping out of cover, bracing himself for a mad dash to the alley, he pulled back the hammers of his pistols with a psychopathic grin on his face. And as he burst out the door, he could only scream one thing. A phrase that a true criminal mastermind had burned into the back of the underworld forever.

"LET'S DO THIS!"

**[Playback: End]**  
**[Closing file: "/03-04-06/"]**

_**See? And he survived that! Got pretty messed up, but the guy literally walked through a hail of bullets and made off with the loot. Had to stitch himself up. Apparently, he actually blocked the loot with his body to avoid getting it shot to shitrags. The guy had no survival instinct... Anyway, he managed to steal someone's bike and ditched it a town over. According to my contacts, the guy he worked for screwed him over on purpose. The guards were supposed to arrive after he'd gotten all the money out of the vault, but they'd picked a bad day to come to work early. After he was left for dead, the driver had been given his cut and this Bane guy kept Wolf's cut for himself. Told the driver he'd give it to his family or some shit, tried to be noble about it. Of course, this didn't make the guy happy. Used the money from the bag he left with to hunt Bane down. I'd show you what he did to him, I have a report from the morgue the body was processed in, but er... You might not have the stomach for it. Let me put it this way, it was like someone took an anatomy model, melted the organs, then fired it back at the model with a leaf blower. The guy was stabbed to all kinds of fuckery, he looked like a ruptured soup tin... Gonna haunt my fucking nightmares, that image.**_

_**Anyway, he took whatever money he could find of the guy's. Managed to get some of his own cut back too. Put it towards an actual doctor to dig out the bullets in him and patch him up properly. Other than that, I heard he upgraded his gear a bit. Jammers, high power drill and saw, couple new heavy duty guns, the boy got busy. Even bought a replica mask of the original Wolf from some sweatshop in China. Fucker even had the stones to wear it during future jobs. Guy seems obsessed with him. But he's certainly on the up. Ever since that fucked up hiest, he's been in a few more. Each time a success with a good pay day. Maybe not clown good, but good for someone like you.**_

_**But yeah, I think he'd be a good addition to your crew. He's pretty slick, good at creeping about and keeping bloodshed to a minimum when you want to avoid civilian casualties, but a fucking monster when you need people dead. Guy just refuses to die, like a fucking Beserker.**_

_**Anyway, hit me up if you want him in. He's on his way to DC right now, trying to ditch the heat in England. And I'm certain he'll be down for whatever party you have planned.**_

**[Contact /UNKNOWN/ Disconnected]**  
**[Saving file: "/batshitcrazy/"]**  
**[File Saved: "/batshitcrazy/"]**  
**[Disconnecting...]**  
**[[Disconnected]]**  
**[Closing: System Link]**  
**[[[Closing ** **]]]**  
**[Logging out...]**  
**[[Log out: Successful]]**  
**[[[Returning to Desktop]]]**  
**[Rename file: "/batshitcrazy/"]**  
**[Rename file: "/batshi-"]**  
**[Rename file: ""]**  
**[Rename file: "Wraith"]**  
**[Add Notes: to: "Wraith"]**  
**[["Beserker. Reaper. Specter."]]**  
**[Save]**


	2. The Nephilim

**[Logging In...]**  
**[Accessing Network...]**  
**[Securing Connection...]**  
**[[[****WELCOME TO ****]]]**  
**[Opening: System Link]**  
**[Connecting...]**  
**[Securing Connection...]**  
**[[Connected]]**

**[Contact: UNKNOWN]**  
_**So, you wanna know more about the other guys I found for you, huh? Okay, well, I think you'll like this girl. That's right, a woman. If you've got a problem with that, then you'll be missing out. Folks called her Black Betty. You might be a little uncomfortable with that name when you find out she's er... Well, black. What can I say? I'm an equal opportunity offender! She's a black woman with a son, if she was disabled and gay we would've hit the equality mother-lode. But, yeah, she's a mum. Kid's not all that old, about four if the files are correct, and that's why she's in so deep. I mean, single mother, bills to pay, mouth to feed, she's gotta do something. It's how she got her name. The old song goes 'Black Betty had a child', so lo and behold she does. The name stuck and she's happy with it. At least, she seems happy. Rumor has it she's kinda emotionless. Stoic, you know? Seems a life of crime wasn't high on her to-do list and, given she has a kid, she's unwilling to go to jail or the grave if shit goes bad. But she knows how to do a job right. Girl relies on stealth for her heists, given she doesn't want to be caught. Going loud is risky, but she's been known to do it before in larger groups.**_

_**Here, I'll send you her file. Label's "blackmamba".**_

_**...What? I was watching Kill Bill when I was compiling this! Gimme a break!**_

**[Downloading: "/blackmamba/"]**  
**[Download complete: "/blackmamba/"]**  
**[Opening file: "/blackmamba/"]**

_**Pretty little thing, ain't she? That picture was her about four or five years ago. She's not aged much since then, but you can see she's not as happy. This was taken around the time she fell pregnant. Barely even old enough to hold a damn job and there she was, knocked up and alone. Her parents were the super religious sort, she grew up in a bible belt town and all, so you can figure how having a bastard child ended for her. They blew their tops, threw her out before the baby was even born. The father was some random prick she was dating at the time, ran for the hills the second the baby came into the pictures, the spineless twat. She was probably... Seventeen? By my guess anyway. Imagine that, being practically a teen, getting pregnant and having to turn to crime. What a life our flock lead, eh? Anyway, she got into the game two years later. She was running several jobs and needed help from basically anyone she knew. But as the help dwindled, so did her ability to hold a career down. Next thing you know, this happened.**_

**[Downloading: "/twoyearslater/"]**  
**[Download complete: "/twoyearslater/"]**  
**[Opening file: "/twoyearslater/"]**

_**There she is, holding up a store. She'd gotten the gun from the back of a dealer's van and stabbed a few holes in an old wool hat. Got away with it too, cops aren't too smart when it comes to racial issues. I mean, just look at the eighties... You were around back then, right? You know what, never mind. Point is, they couldn't just run around grabbing any black chick they could find, so the case stalled out. She ended up getting away with quite a few more until the cops got wise. Two uniforms ended up knocking on her flat door, had a search warrant after tip offs led to her. She let them in, but made sure they never left. She took their guns, their uniforms, packed a suitcase and ran for the fucking hills with a two year old in her arms. The girl had spirit though. Enough cash to buy a good apartment for a year, went back to robbing. Only this time, she was turning over bigger joints. And I may have pushed a little work her way too... Well, she needed the help. She's got good though. No more running around, waving a gun in people's faces. She knows the danger. It always gets back to her in the end though, crime always leads back to you in the end. Have a quick look at her info. I'll send you a few more items on her.**_

**[Closing file: "/twoyearslater/"]**  
**[Downloading: "/frontyardcam/"]**  
**[Downloading: "/subwaystill/"]**  
**{Handle: Black Betty}**  
**{Age: Appox. 20-26}**  
**{Criminal Record: 47 accounts of murder, 589 accounts of theft, 3 accounts of arson}**  
**{Nationality: African American}**  
**{Blood Type: A-}**  
**{Family: Cole, son. Martha, mother. Rupert, father}**  
**{Status: In Hiding}**  
**[Download complete: "/subwaystill/"]**  
**[Download complete: "/frontyardcam/"]**

_**As you can see, she's not as squeaky clean as our previous friend. But that's what you get when you start of young in this game. Or wasn't born into it. And those cases of arson... Well, she's certainly had a variety of jobs in her time. Problem is, her handlers aren't very good. Neither are any of the rat bastards she works along side. Some of them don't have the stones to hold up against interrogation. She's ran with enough crews that got put in jail or were gunned down by the cops that I figured Black Mamba was a good nickname for the file. She always makes it out alive and free, but nobody else does. Never her fault. Hence why I feel she should join us. I mean, I've no intention of getting jailed and I doubt you do either. And the crew I'm offering you, even if they were jailed I bet they'd kill everyone with spoons for fun. Check out the video I sent you. The camera one. She may be a sneaky bitch, but she's far from fragile.**_

**[Opening file: "/frontyardcam/"]**  
**[Buffering...]**  
**[Playing: 00:00:00-00:39:14]**

_**This is footage from a neighbor's place. Nice looking house across the street, right? Well, that used to be her's. You can see her pull up riiiiiiiight... Now. Just your basic shopping run, coming home to her kid, nothing out of the ordinary. Okay, now skip ahead to the four minute marker.**_

**[Skip: Enter Time Code: [_:_:_]]**  
**[Skip: Enter Time Code: [00:05:00]]**  
**[Skipping...]**  
**[Playing: 00:05:00-00:39:14]**

_**Wait for it... Okay, there! See that SUV? Unmarked cop car. See how it mounts the curb? Yeah, now watch. In a matter of seconds, the street is fucking SWARMED! This pricks knew where she was, when she did shit, and when to attack. They pull their guns in a heartbeat and they know, and I know they know cos I hacked their files on her, that she has a kid. They willingly put a kid's life in danger for one woman. Okay, so there's the usual bullshit, 'Hands up. Remain silent. Blah blah, milk man bangs my wife cos I'm never home, blah blah'... What? It's contextual. Anyway, he won't be coming home any longer. Keep watching the front door. Opens a crack, just a little, aaaaaaaaand... See that right there? The thing that looks like a toilet roll? Yeah, she wrapped a flash bang in tissue. She had a small armory in her house scattered across the place. This wasn't her first rodeo, after all. Mind your eyes, this part gets super bright. If you can still see, look at how she reacts. Pop, pop, pop, three cops are down before anyone even notices. Another two before they fire back, she's already cut their numbers from thirty to twenty-five. She knows her tricks. Skip ahead another ten or fifthteen minutes, she'll have done a hell of a job by then.**_

**[Skip: Enter Time Code: [_:_:_]]**  
**[Skip: Enter Time Code: [00:21:45]]**  
**[Skipping...]**  
**[Playing: 00:21:45-00:39:14]**

"Come on... Come on... Where are you, you son of a bitch?"

"Don't worry, baby bear! Mummy's okay! Just stay under the bed like I taught you, okay?"

"...This was such a nice neighborhood too. Damn, it's gonna break his heart moving again."

"And I thought we were finally settled..."

Tossing her pistol aside, she pulled a shotgun from her back and rested against the door frame. Every time she thought she finally had a home, could relax and be a mother, the cops always ended up finding her. New IDs weren't cheap but she figured it would give her a nice new life. More fool her for trusting her 'crew mates' would cover for her. No honor among thieves indeed... She looked out at the carnage in the streets. While her house had been shot to shit, she'd at least done her neighbors right by making her shots count. Not a broken window or chipped frame in sight. She counted the bodies outside, tallying up her remaining problems, and realized there was still about three or four left. That number dropped by one as she noticed a shadow creeping through her dining room. As soon as he took the corner, she unloaded a shell directly into his chest. Even if his Armour could stop the full, close range blast of a shotgun, she doubted his unprotected face would do the same and fired again. "That's one." Gun cocked, she made her way into what remained of the living room. If the cops heading to the dining room, seeing the corpse would slow them. But if they headed to the living room, she was no prepared. Of course, a full out gun fight was the last thing on her mind when she drove to the shops today. Cursing the fact she'd not be able to enjoy the cookie dough ice cream she'd bought as a personal treat, she lamented the death of yet another normal life.

Her son, Cole, had joined a preschool nearby and she'd only just started getting closer to her neighbors. Being invited over for dinner or chatting over the fence, suburban life suited her. It was the life she'd wanted for years, a stable house and home for her son, a good income, just some form of normality in a life that seemed insistent on tearing it away. The boy was taken to birthday parties, play groups, and she'd even joined the local book club (though it was more for the feel of community than any interest in books). She even considered flirting with the nice clerk at the local supermarket, who always winked whenever serving her, but knew better than to chance such a thing given the criminal life she led. And given how the house was a war-zone, it was clearly a smart move.

Stepping into the kitchen, she threw herself behind the island counter as bullets slammed into the back wall. "Two." Slipping around the side, the footsteps of the officer creaking towards her previous hiding place, she launched out from hiding and fired a single round into the man's face. Yet again, she felt a pang of sorrow as she looked around the stained and ruined kitchen. "I only just got this shit the way I liked it too..." A quick sigh was all that could be afforded, moving on to another section of the house. The back door, kicked open, held another man hiding in the yard. A few more shells and that problem was quickly dealt with. "Three." Her mind returned to her baby, rushing upstairs to her bedroom. Given the life she had, he was taught to hide should trouble ever come knocking. After all, having a child hide itself was far easier than protecting a baby in a fire fight. Rushing into the room, she dropped to her knees and glanced under the bed. Sure enough, two emerald eyes stared back, hands over his ears. Just as he'd been taught. "Cole, baby, it's okay now. We're safe. You can come out." Patting the carpet before him, she gave him a soft smile. Shotgun on the bed, her first thought was of packing. They were already in the bedroom, so the duffel bag she commonly used for this purpose was nearby. The boy, having crawled from his hiding spot, watched as his mother frantically stuff items into the bag, stopping only to give his a brief look. "Come on, baby bear, go to your room and start packing a bag. We're have to get moving soon." Cole pouted, in the way only children do, and reluctantly followed his orders. And it wasn't long after that she'd successfully finished her own bug-out bag. Shotgun in hand, she rushed out to the landing to check on her son. "How's it coming along, ba-" She never finished the sentence as she felt the shape sting of a gun stock slam into her face. Hitting the floor, nose bleeding, she glared up at the man in question.

There'd been four surviving cops after all. And she only marked three.

Time seemed to slow as she saw his gun turn to aim at her. Her shotgun wasn't close enough to just fire, he'd outdraw her. He probably wasn't going to arrest her, given she'd just killed everyone he worked with. The report would just read as some armed black woman who resisted arrest. He could execute her outside, in public, and it'd still read that way. She had no faith in the system, not after the life she'd had. So this was it. The way it ended. Taken down by one sneaky mother fucker who'd caught her when her guard was down... The irony that she'd been out-stealthed hadn't escaped her. But she wasn't afraid. She stared him down, even with the barrel aimed directly at her, and waited for the trigger to be pulled. Then her son came out of the bedroom. And THEN she feared for life, as it'd only take the cop one judgement in error and her son would be dead. She saw his head turn as the door opened, ready to lunge to her child's safety.

So imagine her surprise when a baseball bat connected with the officer's face, held by none other than her baby boy. It was enough of a distraction to grab her shotgun, lifting it with one hand and blasting the remains of the assault team. Her nose throbbed with her heartbeat, her arm screamed from the recoil it just took, but her main concern was what the boy had just seen. Wrapping him tightly in her arms, she kissed his brow several times, as if to calm herself down. She lent in, whispering to him. "Forget what you saw, okay? Just push it out of your mind. Mummy doesn't want you to think of it or ever do it yourself, okay?" The nod he gave could be felt in her chest, hands gently tussling his short cut hair. He finished packing as she wiped her face clean of blood. Rushing him down to the car, she grabbed the garage door opener and threw their bags in the trunk. Securing her boy, she slipped into the driver's seat and rested her head against the wheel. She didn't want him to have this life. She didn't want him to see any of that. And now, they had to move, again, for the god knows how manyth time. She was thinking somewhere up north... Pressing the remote, she looked up at the sunlight slowly broke through the gaps of the garage. The chaos of the fight would stain the street for years. And possibly the same could apply to Cole's memory. But there wasn't time to worry about anything right now. They needed to run. Glancing in the rear view mirror, she smiled.

"You ready for another adventure, baby bear?"

The child nodded, a grin she'd missed crossing his lips. Her focus returned to the road as she started the engine. "Alright then." Pulling out, carefully avoiding the bodies and cars in the way, she put her foot down and sped out of the street, as she had a thousand times before.

"Let's do this!"

**[Playback: End]**  
**[Closing file: "/frontyardcam/"]**  
**[Opening file: "/subwaystill/"]**

_**As you can see in the image I sent you, she made it out alright. They're living somewhere up north, I think on the west coast. The girl has a few good connections, some courtesy of me, and seems pretty settled. She's already made her house ready for another firefight. To say she's a mother, and so young too, she's surprisingly good at what she does. Depending on the job, she can be quiet the little angel but she's far from it. As you saw in the video, she can hold her own. Not a single cop made it out of their alive. She even ended up getting her hands on proper masks too. You ever hear of Betty Boop? I know, funny that she'd get a mask of that given they called her Black Betty. Anyway, Boop was a mostly innocent character. Sexualized to hell, but supposively a sweet girl. In her case, she got a Boop mask with little devil horns on top. Just about sums her up: Two parts good, one part bad. God, imagine if her parents saw her now... They'd just die on the spot.**_

**[Closing file: "/subwaystill/"]**

_**If you're looking for someone who knows the meaning of silence, she's your girl. Don't rely on her in an upfront fight, she's not trained well for close combat, but she can snipe like a master and ghost through a place so well that no one could ever hope to know she was there. She's not as flexible as Wolf with her talents, but Wolf isn't as good as she is in this respect. He's more a jack of trades while she's a ninja of a woman.**_

_**Anyway, hit me up if you want her to join you. She might take a little convincing and she'll have a few trust issues, but I imagine she'll be up for making big bucks with a solid crew. And if you just want a silent heist with minimal casualties and no alarms going off, then you'll need her. Just maybe don't ask her to join you in August... It's her kids birthday then.**_

**[Contact /UNKNOWN/ Disconnected]**  
**[Saving file: "/blackmamba/"]**  
**[File Saved: "/blackmamba/"]**  
**[Disconnecting...]**  
**[[Disconnected]]**  
**[Closing: System Link]**  
**[[[Closing ** **]]]**  
**[Logging out...]**  
**[[Log out: Successful]]**  
**[[[Returning to Desktop]]]**  
**[Rename file: "/blackmamba/"]**  
**[Rename file: "/blackm-"]**  
**[Rename file: ""]**  
**[Rename file: "Nephilim****"]**  
**[Add Notes: to: "Nephilim"]**  
**[["Saint. Soul. Sinner."]]**  
**[Save]**


End file.
